shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Giri D. Mustash/Personality and Relationships
Personality Giri seems to have a great obsession with fashion, style and basically what a person is wearing. Naturally as a fashion designer he is very flamboyant, he has a cheesy french accent and often uses french words to express himself. Giri has shown to be like any other bandit as well, he is greedy and manipulative. He doesn't really seem to want to go into battle, rather lazying with such things and relies more of his vocal skills than that of physical combat skills. Giri has several pet peeves when it comes to fashion, it appears that his whole world revolves around this concept and as such he often is commenting on others outfits. He isn't scared to tell woman about their outfits and he always enjoys making new outfits for people. However his sense of style is so odd and gody, hating to be told this. He gets annoyed and with his pride turning into anger he will jump into battle. Giri is a manipulator and a bluffer, he often will do false stories and stories to lower opponents guards. Rather sneaky and little honor, as a warrior he wants to win and never ever lose. Always seems to have a great fear of water and hating getting wet, even the tiniest drop of water he seems to freak out about it. He seems to like it high and dry, this was revealed whenever one his clients had split water on him. He went off and thus ending badly, but whenever in the sight of Teno or a client he puts on a completely act. He seems to sing praises to his boss and clients, but like many characters. Giri has his own signature laugh which is "Wewewehehehe", the last thing it seems that Giri had revealed was that he has a great love for his Mustache. He hates when someone makes fun of his mustache and seems to take great care of it. Relationships Sichiyozoku Big Boss Teno Iza Giri is a suck up to the big boss, however he is extremely loyal to him and will do as ordered. Yama T. Shumo Yama doesn't seem to have time for Giri so as such this does leave to some conflict between the two. Yama doesn't seem to care about what he wears or if he is in style or not, he rather just have a good fight. Giri doesn't seem to care about the old fart and often tells him to go into retirement. However even though this may happen most of their encounter, they can set this aside and fight along side each other. Steelics J. Stefan Steelics and Giri seem to have gotten along together, fighting along side with each other and such. But Steelics seems to grow a bit annoyed of Giri's arrogance's and most of his personality. Nicki Saika It would appear that these two have a strange relationship as well, Nicki likes many of Giri's own design and has asked for many outfits. He had made several for her and of course he seemed to have sung praise of this. So they seem to get along greatly. Ballzers With Ballzers Giri has found ways to manipulate the boy into doing his dirty work, Giri most of the times is parented with him. So as such, he lets ballzers do most of the work and Giri promises not to make Ballzers an outfit. Nicodemus Twomen It was revealed that Giri and Nicodemus seem to have a dislike for each other, this was first seen. That whenever they were partnered together is that, Giri was rather annoying and Nicodemus doesn’t like his French accent and stuff. So the two aren’t on the best of terms, but to make Big Boss Teno happy they seem to keep this under warps. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages